


Relax Don't Do It

by dremiel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Translation Available, Triple Drabble, plagiarized elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dremiel/pseuds/dremiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Arthur listens to more than just The National and Interpol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax Don't Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Relax don’t do it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317562) by [opium_smoker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker), [raveness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness)



> This was born out of a comment fic I wrote for Bottledminx last summer but I have no idea where it was posted. So I cleaned it up and fleshed it out, so to speak

Ariadne tosses her sketchpad on the table. She’s getting nowhere with this level. The workspace is eerily quiet with everyone else at lunch and she regrets staying behind to work, particularly since she isn’t making progress.

At least she can put some music on. Crossing to Arthur’s desk she leans over to peer at his iPod speaker arrangement. Scrolling through his playlists for a workout mix she hesitates at one labeled “relaxation”. The tracks are labelled with numbers - no, they’re dates, going back a few years. Is Arthur into guided meditation? Intrigued, she chooses one with five stars and hits play. 

A throaty voice, resonant and impossibly rich, rolls from the tiny speakers, “…like that, just like that? One more, yeah? You can take another. You can. You’re so good for me; such a gorgeous needy little slut. Christ, Arthur, I wish it were my fingers…buried in you…teasing…stretching you out…getting you ready for my cock. That’s what you really want innit? That’s what has you so hard and aching. Wish I was there. Wish I could see your beautiful greedy arse…get my mouth on you…or your cock, should I suck you off first? Everywhere. Everywhere you glorious, filthy thing. You’re doing so well. Fucking hell, I want to taste you so badly I could…”

Shaking off her paralysis Ariadne scrambles for the iPod and pulls the cable, silencing Eames’ rumbling appreciation. She backtracks out of the playlist and onto some of Arthur’s relentlessly melancholic indie rock. Moving cautiously, she returns the iPod to his desk, reconnects the speakers, and backs away.

At the fridge she snags a bottle of water, rests her cheek against the cool stainless door. She can’t help thinking about the other dozen tracks and, oh fuck, the playlist labelled “toys”.

**Author's Note:**

> A NOTE I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD NEED TO WRITE  
> It turns out that this story has been widely plagiarized. It was posted on fanfiction.net in at least six fandoms (verbatim other than character names). After an initial burst of disbelief and frustration I am left feeling tremendously sad that someone would crave outside validation so much as to post stolen work. The plagiarized versions (of this and more than 200 other works) have been removed and the perpetrator banned.
> 
> Original fanworks such as translations, remixes, podfics, art and other works inspired by this story are, as always, perfectly welcome.
> 
> If you see work with suspect attribution or believe that an author's work has been stolen please drop the original author a note and/or report it here: [(Anti-plagiarism forum on ff.net)](https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/124913/78263205/1/READ-FIRST-How-To-File-A-Plagiarism-Report-Also-contains-FAQ-and-forum-rules-UPDATED).


End file.
